Vlad
Vladimir "Vlad" Kozak, also known as "The Ukrainian", is a supporting character and a contractor in PAYDAY 2. He is seen in the second episode of the PAYDAY 2 Web Series. He is described as being crazy and deranged by fellow criminals, but holds a position of power within the criminal underworld. He also has a strong presence in PAYDAY 2, including some of the easier contracts such as Four Stores. Background Vlad was a well known criminal in Washington, D.C., having a violent crime history in the Metro D.C. area and alleged ties to the Russian mob; however, at one point Vlad was sold out by a friend, arrested, and sent to prison for eight years. At the start of PAYDAY 2, Vlad has recently been released from prison, and is now seeking to both re-climb the criminal ladder and exact revenge against his former friend. Episode 5 of the PAYDAY Web Series shows Vlad talking to an FBI agent on the phone, implying that the agent may be a mole under Vlad's command. Vlad is the head of security of Charlie Bertram's nightclub. It is unknown whether or not Vlad now owns the club following the assassination of Charlie Bertram. He was again charged with promoting prostitution and criminal conspiracy; if convicted, Vlad could end up serving a 25 year sentence in prison. The arrests came as a result of a four month joint investigation by the D.C. Metro Police and the FBI. Judging by the title of PAYDAY Web Series Episode 6, Vlad seems to be good friends with Gage and the two make weapon deals in order to supply Vlad's men. Vlad apparently has a brother-in-law, whom the crew has to escort to safety during the White Xmas heist. Contracts Offered Contracts offered by Vlad tend to focus on him attempting to re-climb the criminal ladder by attacking his former friend Dmitri's assets. The contracts offered tend to be more overly aggressive in nature, though stealth is possible. Vlad's contracts are among the most straight-forward and contain very few random events. *Four Stores *Nightclub *Mallcrasher *Ukrainian Job *White Xmas Trivia * Vlad can be found singing Kalinka after a successful heist. * Vlad is played in the Web Series by the Ukrainian actor Ilia Volok. * Despite Bain being the contact for it, Bain mentions Vlad when players collect the minimum amount of bags on Jewelry Store, stating "...that is enough for Vlad". This is probably because Jewelry Store shares a great deal of assets with Ukrainian Job, the Pro job version given by Vlad. * Vlad was apparently planed to be from Russia, as evident by the many references to this country in his quotes (most of which are cut from the final game, further reinforcing this theory). ** Bain refers to Vlad almost exclusively as a Russian, despite Vlad's profile description stating explicitly that he is Ukrainian. ** Vlad appears to have a cut heist hinted within his hidden voice files. The dialogue explains that a shipment of AKs from his old country has arrived in a private airport but has been seized by the FBI. He then tasks the crew to recover the weapons before the FBI escapes with them. As Kalashnikov rifles are of Russian origin, it is safe to assume that Vlad's "old country" is Russia. ***The files suggest that the first day of Firestarter was originally supposed to be one of Vlad's given contracts. *On Day 2 of Election Day plan C, when the server crashes, Bain will sometimes mention that he obtained the software from Vlad, and then proceed to mock him. ** Likely due to the reason above, Bain, on Day 1 of Hotline Miami, will mention that he wonders if the Commissar got the code reader from Vlad when the crew have to scan the barcodes with the device, due to its tendency to malfunction during crucial moments. Video Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors